


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Destinychase



Series: FNaF Scrabbles [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Baby is being cynical as usual, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Family Fluff, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Freddy and Bonnie are precious and must be protected, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinychase/pseuds/Destinychase
Summary: Baby could only shake her head and stare at Freddy and his little Bonnie as they continued to decorate, the bear pausing for a particular moment to hang another shiny red ball on the highest branch he could reach.She just couldn't understand how they stayed so happy. It was cold, everything was miserable, and this time of year just made it ten-fold. But everyone managed to stay HAPPY. Joyful without a complaint in the world, when they had so much to feel sorry for themselves for or be angry about.Yet the duo's laughs echoed off the metal halls, the entire place sparkling with red, gold, green and blue, as if the whole world laughed with them.She just couldn't understand.But she wanted to.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Finally, another story rolling in!  
> I'm very excited for this since it's something I'm actually proud of, haha. I hope you guys enjoy it too!
> 
> (Just a side note to avoid confusion: In my AU, at this point in time Bonnie still has her legs and Freddy has both paws. Why? Well... ;) That'll just have to be revealed later on.)
> 
> Thanks for reading my garbage!

Baby was never one to get into the Christmas spirit.

She was never one to become all "merry and bright" at this time of year. In fact, she didn't find herself merry any time of the year, especially when the temperature was a constant, unbearable chill down in their prison as the surface glimmered with crystals and snow. It did not help at all that every inch of this place was made of metal and tough plastic, without a trace of a heater in sight. The only air circulating through the dungeon was below-zero winds that filtered freely through a single air vent. Despite all this, the others had decided to make the best of it and decorate the place like nothing was wrong with the world, and they were all warm and happy. The festive red and green that adorned the metal halls tempted Baby to feel a glimpse of hope or maybe even holiday cheer, but her countenance remained as pessimistic and cold as ever.

And she liked it fine that way.

"HahaAH AHaA! We can't eat candy canes, Bon-Bon!"   
An all too familiar, loud voice came from somewhere at the end of the hall which the clown robot trudged down. She didn't even bother to roll her eyes at his overbearing aura that she couldn't even see yet, but soon found herself entering the main room, and within her vision, further away, stood the bear with his tiny rabbit friend. A deep place inside of her didn't want to be alone, so Baby settled for leaning against the doorway, crossing her arms and observing the scene before her.

Freddy and his failed prototype Bonnie pranced happily around a pine tree just barely bigger than the bear himself, clumsily handling various shiny, colorful objects and trailing strings of various hues behind them. The Bonnie couldn't have been more than 3 feet tall, getting around on incredibly short legs, but she managed to keep up with the other high strung animatronic. They laughed together and every once in a while the bear would take small, shining orbs from the rabbit to hang up on a higher part of the tree.

Baby made a "tsk" sound with her tongue, watching them with no intent to look away anytime soon. Why, she didn't know, but here she was; with front row seats for the dork show.

"Take a look at this one, Bon!" Freddy exclaimed, that stupid joyful sparkle overflowing his eyes as he finished digging through a box to hold up a large, plastic star, the decoration piece intended to fit perfectly on top. "It's so shiny!"

Bonnie looked up at him, grinning just as widely, and responded while touching the glowing object with her tiny paws. Baby couldn't hear her, however, as the smaller animatronic's voice was incredibly quiet next to Freddy's. She could hear the bear's energetic boom from miles away --- and often did, unfortunately. 

Baby snapped herself out of her thoughts to keep observing them, and saw that they had stopped marveling over the star in order to give Freddy a chance to place it on the tree.

"I know a great place for it," He declared, then proceeded to hang the five ended ball of light on one of the middle boughs. "Perfect!"   
Bon giggled beside him, completely in agreement as she bounced up and down, the two unbearably clueless. 

  The clown widened her eyes before barely covering her mouth in time for her to let out a huge snort. This was unbelievable!  

She could only shake her head and stare at the duo as they continued to decorate, the bear pausing for a particular moment to hang another shiny red ball on the highest branch he could reach. Baby just couldn't understand how the both of them stayed so  _happy._ It was cold, everything was miserable, and this time of year just made their misery ten-fold. But everyone managed to stay  _happy_. Joyful without a complaint in the world, when they had so much to feel sorry for themselves for or be angry about.  Yet Freddy and Bonnie's laughs echoed off the metal halls, the entire place sparkling with red, gold, green and blue, as if the whole world laughed with them. 

She just couldn't understand.

But she wanted to.

And with that thought, even amidst her confusion, she could swear she felt a little spark of warmth grow in her chest as the duo's joy glimmered as bright as ever. Her scowl deepened.

"Looks like we're hanging up the wreaths next," came a soft voice from behind the clown, making her jump. She uncrossed her arms and spun around to see a tall, blue hued clown walking down the hall towards her. "Why don't you join us?"

Speaking of wreaths, Ballora had one hung around her neck as if someone else had stuck it there, and strings of lights were wrapped around her entire body, masking her blues and purples as her body shone with the reflections of the multicolored bulbs. Baby could only guess who had done that; and knew that the other clown couldn't have cared less, having no vision to speak of. Her eyes were shut tight, but her gaze managed to fix itself gently on Baby, just like it always did when she looked at her.

"S... Sure," The shorter clown responded as she looked up at her, caught off guard. That was all Ballora needed, for she simply smiled and continued to stride towards the bear and his companion in their festivities. Funtime Foxy trailed behind, holding a wreath themselves, their face all aglow with excitement as well.

Rolling her eyes to the side, Baby followed, finding no other reason to continue standing there. Maybe, with the rest's help, she could start feeling something other than misery, even though everyone had a perfect reason to be down in the dumps. Despite it all, joy wafted off of them all.

Watching the others, the clown couldn't deny herself to at least try to do so herself.

 

       

 

       

 

       


End file.
